Happy Birthday!
by SonicTU
Summary: TBxM: Oneshot: It's Thunder Bomber's birthday, and Max wants it to be a surprise! But what's he going to do when baking a cake fails and the Jetters barge in?


Okay, well, this is a short one-shot I wrote while I was bored one night. Ehehehe... it's quite ridiculous, so please don't pay too much attention to it.

* * *

"Okay, I'll be back soon." 

"How long?"

"Perhaps a few hours. Why?"

"Just wondering…"

Thunder Bomber left the house, leaving Max alone as he went to… well, god knows where. But wherever he went, he was gone for enough time for Max to do what he was planning for the past few days.

It was Thunder Bomber's birthday! And he was going to throw the best surprise party ever! He had already successfully sent out the birthday invitations last week. All he needed to do was getting a cake and decorate the house! Plus, he had the best birthday present Thunder could ever wish for…

Max ran to the kitchen, pulling ingredients from the cabinets to start making the cake. He had to make it the day of, since he wanted it to be fresh, and otherwise Thunder Bomber would've found it. It was going to be a delicious carrot cake; well, Max assumed it would be delicious. It's not like he can taste anything.

Max couldn't find any cooking oil, so he substituted it with rice wine. With that, he popped it into the oven, and turned the oven to three million degrees. As the cake burned, he climbed into the attic to take down the box of birthday decorations. While he decorated the living room with a wide variety of colorful streamers, he heard an explosion from the kitchen. He ran to check it out, and to his dismay, the oven had indeed gone up in flame.

He grabbed for the fire extinguisher, and put out the flames that licked at the ceiling. "Hmm." Max thought aloud. "I am obviously unable to serve the cake now. And there is no time to make another one. I must…" he stroke a dramatic pose, "…go to the grocery store!"

Max bolted out of the house, jumping on his hoverboard and headed for the grocery store. Once there, he chained it to the bicycle rack and walked inside. At the bakery, he chose a premade carrot cake, and flew back home with it.

Leaving his hoverboard on the front lawn, he made his way to the door and tried the doorknob. And realized he had locked himself out. He stared at the door for a few moments, as if it would help. "I must find an alternative entrance."

Several seconds later, Max jumped through a back window, shattering the glass about the floor. He would clean that up later. He set the cake on the dining room table, and scurried about as he put the remaining decorations up.

He breathed a sigh of relief once he finished. Max turned his attention to the wall clock, seeing that the guests would begin arriving any moment. At last, he heard the doorbell ring. "They're here," he acknowledged as he got up to answer the door.

Max opened it, and stepped aside to allow the guests to come in. "Welcome, Hige Hige No. 1, No. 2, No. 3, No. 4, No. 5, No. 6, No. 7, No. 8, No. 9, No. 10, No. 11, No. 12, No. 13, No. 14, No. 15, No. 16…"

_An hour later…_

"…No. 2,234, No. 2,235, No. 2,236, No. 2,235, and No. 2,236."

All the Hige Higes were able to fit in the house. No one knows quite how. But they did, and each of them brought a present that was a square, the exact same size, and wrapped in the exact same way.

"Hey, cool, a party!" came a yell from outside.

_Oh no!_ Max gasped. _I didn't close the door! _Max dove for the door, but it was too late. Little energetic White Bomber paraded in, followed by Shout, Birdy, Bongo, and Gangu.

"Yay! Cake!" cried White Bomber as he ran for the dining room table. Max grabbed the boy by his arm, and pulled him back.

"Stay away from the cake!" Max boomed.

White Bomber looked at him, tearful. "But… but I'm hungry…" he said.

"I don't care!" Max yelled. He turned to the rest of the Jetters. "All of you! Out! Get out of my house!"

However, before the Jetters could obey Max, he heard the faintest sound of approaching footsteps.

"Oh no! He's here!" he said in a loud whisper. "Never mind! If you leave now, you'll blow my cover. Everyone hurry up and hide!"

In a great spectacle, the thousands of Hige Hige, the Jetters, and Max all hid behind any furniture they could find. Thunder Bomber approached the open door slowly, unsure why it was ajar.

"Max?" he called as he stepped through the doorway.

"HIGE!" cried out the two thousand two hundred and thirty six Hige Hige.

"SURPRISE!" yelled Max and the Jetters, who were apparently in on the party now.

"Happy birthday!" exclaimed Max. Thunder Bomber stared.

"Birthday?" he questioned.

"Let's eat cake now!" shouted White Bomber.

"White Bomber," Shout said crossly.

Thunder Bomber was all teary-eyed. "Maaaaaax!" he cried out, flying glomping him. Max had suddenly changed in to a tuxedo.

Max held Thunder Bomber tightly in his arms as the room went silent. "I love you, Thunder Bomber. I always will. That is my present, and it will last you forever."

"Max…" Thunder Bomber sniffed as he tightened his grip around Max's torso.

Max pat Thunder Bomber on the head. "Well, let's go eat cake now, shall we?"

"Yay, cake!" cried White Bomber, before Shout hit him over the head with her fist.

Max reluctantly let go of Thunder Bomber as he escorted everyone else to the dining room. He had done it; the greatest surprise party ever! Thunder Bomber was so happy, and…

"MAX! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE KITCHEN!"


End file.
